


Apples and Arson

by lemondropss



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Affairs, Alright listen this here fic is a wild ride so be prepared, Amnesia, Angst, Arson, Attempted Suicide, Caves, Everything you could ever want, Extremely Cursed, F/F, F/M, I can’t even describe, Just go read it for yourself, M/M, Murder, Seduction, Stalking, The most ridiculous pre-smut scene, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, a friend put me up to this, a tree with apples that turn you evil, actual smut not included, actual suicide, allergic reactions, crackfic, everyone dies by the end, gay demons - Freeform, how do ponies even kiss, if you dare, it’s all over the place, it’s an absolute joke I promise, it’s odd, lots of arson, nothing graphic, random shipping, the lightest bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropss/pseuds/lemondropss
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is enjoying a lovely read under a tree until she gets hungry and eats one of its apples. The apple turns her evil and sets off a chain of events that leads to the destruction of our world.It’s something else, really.
Relationships: Applejack/Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh/Spike, Fluttershy/Shining Armor, Fluttershy/Spike, Granny Smith/Spike, Shining Armor/Sweetie Belle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Apples and Arson

**Author's Note:**

> So I ask my friend to give me a fic prompt and she gave me a whole soap opera-esque plot so I had to just roll with it. 
> 
> Know that the surreal ness of this fic was entirely intentional and I hope you aren’t too distrusted. 
> 
> Good luck.

Twilight Sparkle sat beneath an old tree in the Everfree Forest. Its trunk was a dark black, with mysterious swirls engraved in its bark. The tree appeared deathly, yet somehow it still bore fruit. Ripe black apples hung from its branches, inviting and delicious.

Twilight turned another page of the book she was reading. She sighed in content. This is the life, she thought. She glanced up at the sky. Birds flew by, and the atmosphere was blue and lovely as ever. As her gaze transitioned back to her book, Twilight noticed the apples hanging from the tree.

Her stomach rumbled; she needed an apple. Twilight stood on her hooves and used her horn to magic the juiciest Apple she saw down by her book. Sitting down again, she took a bite of the apple’s flesh and continued to read about pony lore. 

The sun felt warm on her flank, and a light breeze blew through her mane. Twilight sighed contentedly. 

“Coming through!” said a voice. Twilight recognized it immediately. Rainbow Dash, she thought with a surprising bit of hatred for the other pony. She deserved it though. She was ruining Twilight’s perfect day!

“Rainbow Dash!” Twilight shouted. She was shocked at her own voice. It was deeper than usual, and her words seemed to echo through the forest. 

Twilight saw Rainbow Dash’s color-filled streak freeze, the pony turning to her. 

“Twilight?” Rainbow flew to stand beside Twilight. “Is something wrong with—” It was too late. Twilight Sparkle knocked the pony over, and was pressing her hooves to Rainbow Dash’s throat in a fatal choke hold. 

The tree that bore Twilight’s Apple sensed the tension, and assisted Twilight’s endeavors. Its black branches tangled around Rainbow Dash. Twilight took the liberty of stepping away and watching menacingly as her speedy friend fell to the forest floor, dead.   
Twilight flipped her mane and trotted out of the forest, magically moving her book into her satchel. Her work here was done, for now. 

\---

Rarity wandered the Everfree Forest in search of rare gems or other artifacts she could utilize in her gowns. So far she had found several lovely breeds of flowers and a rather interesting tree branch. 

In the distance, she noticed a peculiar tree. It was a stunning shade a black, and Rarity knew it would make a perfect addition to her new “emo” line. 

Humming a tune, she trotted to the tree. When she arrived, she gasped in shock. On the ground was her dear friend Rainbow Dash! Her face a shade of blue Rarity had never seen on her before. Rarity dropped her satchel and it’s contents and rushed to the pony’s side. 

“Oh, my dear, what has happened?” Rarity presses her ear against Rainbow’s chest, which lay exposed. There was no heartbeat. Rarity wept, tears ruining the mascara she had so meticulously applied hours prior. 

“We’ll hold a funeral for you, I promise. You will be remembered.” Rarity hoisted Rainbow’s body with her magic and slowly walked back to the village. 

\---

The funeral was held two days later. Rarity had planned everything from the decorations to the very coffin Rainbow Dash was to lay in for all eternity. 

Rainbow’s five closest friends gave speeches, reminiscing her achievements with the Sonic Rainboom and her never ending loyalty. Finally, it was Twilight’s turn. 

Her skin was unusual. Her natural lavender was left behind, leaving an almost black shade of violet. Her voice sounded dark and menacing as well. 

“My fellow ponies,” Twilight began. “We are gathered here today to—” Twilight stopped, catching note of someone in the audience. It was Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle’s eyes narrowed. Her horn lit up. The magic it radiated was a mix of red and black, a truly evil combination. 

Twilight leapt into the audience, issuing her wings to propel her to Celestia. Applejack, who was in the crowd as well, galloped as quickly as she could to intercept the attack. 

“Twilight, no!” she said in her sweet, Southern accent. Applejack looked to her surroundings, but found nothing of use. She got behind Twilight and, using her hind leg, bucked her in the head. Twilight fell to the floor as she was knocked out. 

The crowd gave a collected gasp at the action, and fled the scene. Spike emerged from the audience. In his hand was a round, orange fruit. Using his claws, he removed the peels and offered it to the unconscious Twilight. 

“Would you like an orange?” he asked. 

“She can’t hear you, Spike,” Applejack informed him. Spike looked up at her, a depressed expression on his face. He took a slice of orange from the circle and held it in his claws. Spike pried open Twilight’s mouth and popped the orange in. 

“Why on earth did you do that?” Applejack asked, but Spike only shrugged and hobbled away, leaving Applejack agape. 

Immediate changes begin to occur in Twilight. Her face, hooves, and flank began to swell and turn red. She’s allergic! Applejack realized. 

In the back, Derpy Hooves was stuffing her face with the concessions Rarity had served. She noticed the action and galloped over to assist. 

From seemingly nowhere, she produced an EPIpen and stabbed Twilight with it. 

But alas, it was too late. Twilight Sparkle was as dead as Rainbow Dash, abandoned in her coffin. 

\---

Applejack gazed at the village below. It was night now, and she was perched in the highest tower of Twilight’s old castle. Twilight. It was all Applejack’s fault. She should have stopped Spike. She should have done something. In one fell swoop, she leaped off the tower, her legs powerful from years of apple bucking. 

The air felt cool on her face, the wind whipping her hair back. Down Applejack fell, down, down, down.

The ground was so close now. Only a moment more—

Applejack’s head hit the ground, an impact that should have killed her but by some miracle did not. 

\---

Applejack woke up in the hospital. A heart monitor beeped. She had no idea who she was. 

“Hello?” she whimpered, her voice hoarse. 

A nurse turned to face her. “Oh, hello dear. I’m afraid you are suffering from amnesia. Quite a nasty fall you had.”

“Who am I?” Applejack asked.   
“Your name is Applejack,” said the nurse. “You run a farm with your family.”

“Oh.”

“Shall I tell your friend you are awake? She’s been waiting for you some time now.”

Applejack nodded, and the nurse went out to fetch Pinkie Pie, who had patiently sat in the waiting room for the three days Applejack had been unconscious for. 

Bouncing, Pinkie Pie entered the hospital room. “Applejack! she said, embracing the pony in a tight hug. Applejack hugged her back. “Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Applejack said, moving to a more comfortable position. “I’m sorry. I know you’re my friend but I don’t remember your name. I don’t remember anything.” Pinkie looked sad, but only for a moment before she returned to her gleeful self. 

“I’m Pinkie Pie! And that’s okay! I know we’ll get to know each other again soon!” The next day, the nurses dismissed the two from the hospital. Pinkie suggested that Applejack stay with her for a few days until she was ready to return to the farm. Applejack agreed. 

\---

Pinkie Pie threw open the door of her home, letting Applejack inside. She admired the interior, taking on every cozy appliance and item. 

“This is a beautiful house,” said Applejack. 

“Thanks!” Pinkie beamed. “But I haven’t even shown you the best room yet!”

“What room’s that?” Asked Applejack with a sly smile. 

“The bedroom, of course!” Pinkie Pie bounced up the stairs, and Applejack followed. Her hooves pressing down in the surprisingly soft steps. 

“Ta-da!” Pinkie said, swinging open her bedroom door. There were all sorts of nicknacks scattered around. Balloons and confetti cannons were splayed across the floor. A mountain of rock candy could be found in the corner.

The best thing if all, though — in Applejack’s opinion — was the large bed in the middle. The covers looked soft and warm and welcoming. The pillows were also fluffed to perfection. Applejack was unsure why she was so attracted to the bed. It was an odd, but familiar instinct to her. 

Pinkie Pie catapulted herself onto the mattress, splaying herself out before she snuggled under the covers. “Care to join me?” she asked, turning to Applejack. 

Applejack blinked wordlessly and slowly walked over to the bed. Warm, soft, Pinkie, Applejack’s thoughts slurred together as she went deeper under the blankets. 

She nuzzled against Pinkie Pie, who wrapped one hoot around her. Applejack took a deep breath. Pinkie smelled like sugar and cotton candy and the feeling you get when nothing could be more perfect. 

\---

It was midnight, and Spike was still awake. He had been roaming the streets of ponyville for hours now. With Twilight dead and Fluttershy having been gone for four years learning to talk to bees, he was angry. No one deserved to be happy now. No one. 

His eyes narrowed deeper when he reached Pinkie Pie’s house. She was always happy. All the time. The audacity. Spike was filled with rage. He used his small wings to fly to Pinkie’s window. He gasped when he saw her snuggled up with nopony but Applejack. What blasphemy! Spike growled.

He pounded a fist through the window, waking both the girls up. Spike erupted with a mighty dragon roar. Pinkie Pie and Applejack screamed. From Spike’s throat came green flame. The fire spread through the room, alighting furniture, walls, and candy. Pinkie and Applejack remained huddled close.

“Spike, what are you doing?” Pinkie Pie asked. The fire neared the bed, and she scooted closer to Applejack.

“Burning you,” Spike grumbled as he flew out the window.

“We’re going to die!” Pinkie screamed as the fire got closer to the two of them. Applejack was crying. 

“This is what I wanted,”she said, but shook her head. “I don’t want to die anymore, though. I have you.”

Pinkie Pie stares into Applejack’s beautiful eyes. They kissed, one final time, before the unforgiving green fire enveloped them too. 

\---

Spike watched from afar as Pinkie Pie’s house burned down. Now all that was left was ashes. If he squinted, he could make out the burned corpses of the two ponies.

They were dead, and Spike had killed them. He gasped, finally realizing what he had done. Tears welled in his eyes. He flew, making out for somewhere far, far away.

He only lasted half an hour before his wings began to droop. He knew he needed rest. A tree in the forest he’d been flying over caught his eye. He swooped down and nestled himself in its black branches. The apples around him reflected the light of the moon. Spike closed his eyes and slept.

\---

“Spike?” a soft voice asked. “Spike, is that you?” The purple dragon opened his eyes to see Fluttershy hovering near him. Spike gasped, It was his lost love!

“Fluttershy!” Spike beamed and wrapped the yellow pony in a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Where’s Twilight at?” Fluttershy asked. Remembering, Spike began to cry again.

“She’s dead!” he said. “She attacked Princess Celestia and then Applejack knocked her out and I gave her an orange because I thought she was sleeping and she might want snack because I sleep eat sometimes but actually she’s allergic to oranges so she died and then Applejack almost killed herself but then she didn’t die and then she and Pinkie Pie were like having an affair or something in her room and then I--” Spike choked on his run-on words. “I burned the house down.”

Fluttershy looked appalled. “Spike! How could you do such a thing?”

“I was jealous!” Spike said, hardly able to speak through his tears. “Twilight was dead and you were gone and they were gay and-- wait.” Spike shook his head. “I don’t know what to do! So...” Spike looked down at the ground so far beneath him. The black branch he’d slept on was so high, falling would surely kill him. “I’m going to go to sleep. Forever.”

“Spike, no! You can’t do that! I’ve only just gotten back!” Fluttershy put her hoof underneath Spike’s chin, lifting his head so she could see his sad eyes. “Twilight would have wanted you to live. And so would Pinkie, and Applejack. And me, too.” Fluttershy gave Spike a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, Spike.” 

The dragon wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. “Let’s go home,” said Fluttershy. She turned so Spike could ride on her back and not have to use his tired wings any more. They flew home.

\---

After returning Spike to his bed in Twilight’s castle, Fluttershy flew home to her cottage. Her animals should all be dead by now. Angel might still be around, though. He probably ate them all as a last resort.

Fluttershy opened her cottage door. The room was steamy, and stank of what could only be animal carcass. Fluttershy scrunched her nose and headed to her bedroom.

To her surprise, along with dusty sheets and the occasional crumb on her bed, there was a stallion there. It was Shining Armour. In her house! Fluttershy gasped, moving her hoof in front of her mouth.

Shining Armor was splayed out of her bed. His mane was tousled, and he rested his head against his hoof. His entire underside was revealed. “Hey, baby,” he said.

“Shining Armor! What are you doing here?” Fluttershy asked.

“It’s a long story. You see, Cadence got so mad at Flurryheart she yeeted her off a cliff. Realizing what she did she yeeted herself off the same cliff, which left me here. Alone.” Shining Armor moved his eyebrow in a seducing manner. “Alone and thirsty.” He casually flipped his mane. “ I heard you’ve come back. It’s been a while, Fluttershy.”

“Yes, it has.”

“Come, my dear.” Shining Armor used his horn’s magic to bring Fluttershy closer and closer. “Let us make love.”

“You’ve got it, my brony.”

The next morning, the two awoke in each other’s arms. Fluttershy announced, “Let’s get married!” and Shining Armor duly agreed.

\---

“You’re getting married?” Spike shouted when Fluttershy told him the big news. “What?”

“Yes!” Fluttershy clapped her hooves together. “You will be the ring bearer, Spike!”

“When?”

“In a few months.”

“That’s not specific at all.” Spike crossed his arms and grunted, but Fluttershy only shrugged.

“Will you bear our rings, Spike?”

Spike gave in. “Yes.”

\---

Big Macintosh paced in the Apple family’s barn. Shining Armor and Fluttershy were to be married, and Spike was asked to be the ring bearer. Spike, of all ponies. He wasn’t even a pony! He was a dragon. Big Mac would have made a great ringbearer. He’d always wanted to. There had to be away to take the title away from Spike so he could have it.

A few more laps around the barn gave him all the inspiration he needed. All Big Macintosh had to do was kill the little dragon in his sleep. That would surely give the role to him. Big Mac chuckled wickedly. 

He grabbed the sharp knife they used for cutting up apples, and put it in his saddlebag. He trotted off in the direction of Twilight’s castle, where he knew Spike resided. Big Macintosh resisted the urge to unleash a truly villainous cackle into the night.

At last, he arrived at the castle. The door was easily kicked down with his strong apple-bucking legs. The castle was large, but Big Mac knew his way around. The halls were dark and eerie. Ever hoof-clap against the shining floors echoed through the walls. Good; it would give Spike fear.

At last, he came across Spike’s room. Big Macintosh knew he used to sleep with the late Twilight Sparkle -- not in that sense, perhaps. Did he sleep with her?

Big Mac shook the thought from his head. No, it couldn't be. Back to the plan at hand. In preparation, he removed the knife from his bag and held it securely in his jaw. It was time. Another kick of the door. He expected Spike to be standing there, shivering with fear, but he was not. Instead, the dragon lay in his bed, wrapped around so many blankets, Big Mac would hardly make out his figure.

Big Macintosh crept closer, his knife raised in his mouth. But something stopped him, as he neared Spike. He noticed the tear stains down his cheeks, and the way he held his small figure close to himself, his wings wrapped around his body. Big Macintosh dropped the knife and fell to his rump.

Big Macintosh takes a moment to realize what Spike had been through. He had been at the funeral when the dragon fed Twilight Sparkle the fatal orange slice. He had also been bucking apples late into the night when he witnessed Spike’s ruthless murder of Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

The dragon had been through so much, Big Macintosh couldn’t kill him now. So he sat, and rested his head on the pillow near Spike.

Every night after that, Big Macintosh returned to the castle to be with Spike. He was always gone before he woke up. One day, when Big Mac made the bold decision to lay next to Spike, running his hoof along his spikes, Big Macintosh realized he may actually be starting to have feelings for the purple and green being.

That night, when Big Macintosh departed, he left a kiss on the dragon’s lips before disappearing into the night.

\---

The wedding was two days away now, and Big Macintosh realized that he had never got to successfully murdering Spike! Now he was already fitted for his outfit, and everyone was counting on him.

Big Macintosh realized that he was no longer jealous of Spike’s status as ring bearer. All he wanted now was perhaps for Spike to love him back. But the only way to confess his love would also be to confess his walking for the past many months.

Big Macintosh took a deep breath and went into Spike's room one last time. That night, he snuggled as close to the dragon as possible, and waited for him to wake up.

\---

In the morning, he was greeted by a blast of green fire that signed the top of his mane.

“Big Macintosh?” Spike shouted, alarmed. “What are you doing here?” Big Mac sat up as straight as he could.

“Spike,” he addressed. “Do not take this the wrong way, but I have been watching you sleep for the past several months. And the truth is… I love you.”

Spike narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “What?”

“I love you,” repeated Big Macintosh.

“Yeah, I got that bit! Are you insane? You’ve been watching me sleep?”

“Well, you see, I was originally planning to murder you for getting to be ring bearer but then that kind of didn’t happen.”

“WHAT!” Spike had too much at this point. “That’s it! I never want to come back to this stinking castle ever again! I’m leaving! I’m going to go far away where you or anyone else can never find me!” Spike spread his wings and flew out the window, deciding never to show his face again.

\---

“You’re pregnant,” said the nurse. Fluttershy, who was sitting patiently on the bed, gasped. “I can’t be!” she insisted.

“You are, honey. I’m sorry.” Fluttershy looked aghast. “Look,” said the nurse. “I don’t know how you didn’t notice before. You’re almost due.”

“Shining Armor was telling me that I was getting too fat...”

“The baby should be here any day now.”

“What? But I’m getting married tomorrow!” Fluttershy cried. “And I don’t even want a baby!”

“There’s nothing I can do, I’m sorry,” the nurse sympathetically looked upon the pony. Fluttershy shook her head and left the hospital in tears.

\---

Fluttershy sat on her and Shining Armor’s bed, still crying. She didn’t like children, and she sure didn’t want one of her own. “A child born out of wedlock is still a bastard,” Fluttershy knew. 

A troubling matter was that she could absolutely not confess her pregnancy to her fiancé. Fluttershy knew he would definitely leave her for a pony he’d been admiring: Sweetie Belle. So Fluttershy decided that she’d tell Shining Armor after they’d said their wedding vows.

A moment later, Rarity busted through Fluttershy’s door. “Spike is missing!” the pony announced. Fluttershy gasped. Had he finally committed the suicide she had to save him from?

“No! I wish I could go and find him but...” Fluttershy miserably gazed down at her swollen stomach.

“You’re pregnant!” Rarity shouted. Fluttershy gaped at her in fear.

“You can’t tell Shining Armor! He’ll leave me for Sweetie Belle!”

“Sweetie Belle?” Rarity held an offended hoof to her chest. “You mean my sister, Sweetie Belle. He wants to go after my baby sister?” Fluttershy nodded solemnly while Rarity stood, agast.

“But please, we have to find Spike. Maybe we can get someone else.”

“Granny Smith!” Rarity decided  
.  
“Why her?” questioned Fluttershy. “She’s like, a hundred years old.” Rarity shrugged.

“She knows how to get places.”

“Okay, just so long as Spike is found.” Fluttershy gazed off into the distance, mourning the loss of her friend.

“Oh! Speaking of, we’ll need to get you a new ring bearer!” Rarity exclaimed. Fluttershy’s eyes widened.

“Big Macintosh?” Fluttershy suggested. “I know he was interested.” 

Rarity nodded. “I’ll find him.” The pony trotted off again, leaving Fluttershy alone until the big wedding.

\---

Fluttershy stood behind the door in her long white dress. She took a deep breath. It was time to be married. The doors opened, and she slowly walked down the aisle. She looked around at all her family and friends, gathered to see the union between her and Shining Armor.

Fluttershy wished Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, and Applejack were here to see this. Then again, she did not. They should not bear witness to this marriage. Fluttershy knew it was an unhealthy relationship. She did not really love Shining Armor, and nor did he her.

It was a depressing thought, but Fluttershy carried on. However, when she reached the middle of the aisle, she felt a terrible wet running down her.

She was going into labor. Now. Fluttershy shouted, and everything else from there blurred together in a kind of daze. Shining Armor ran to her, and rushed her to the hospital. Fluttershy realized that she never should have doubted him.

\---

Using his magic, Shining Armor levitated Fluttershy into the hospital. Fluttershy felt satisfied that she was in safe hands with him, until he abandoned her at the reception desk.

“I knew I could never love you, Fluttershy,” he said, almost a moment away from spitting in her face. “Your skin tone and mine… they would never work.”

“What?” Fluttershy gasped in between contractions. “How could you -- ARGHH -- do this to me?” It was too late. Shining Armor had fled the scene, and doctor ponies were now leading Fluttershy to a delivery room.

\---

It was the final moments of Fluttershy’s delivery. The baby was almost to be introduced to the world. In a split decision of pain and delusion, Fluttershy shouted the name of what now she could see what her daughter.

“Twilight!” she screamed and died.

\---

It had been a glorious two day trek for Granny Smith into the mountains. She’d fought bog monsters, a chimera. And a water beast. At last, she finally made it to Spike. He was holed away in a cave, miserably chewing on rocks, possibly imagining them to be diamonds.

“Hello, Spike,” said Granny Smith in a shaky old voice. Spike turned at the sound. His hunger, dehydration, and sleep deprivation left him delusional. He did not recognize the old woman. Granny Smith used this to her advantage.

“I am the witch of these here mountains. You seem lonely, little dragon.” Spike nodded. He was so very alone. Granny Smith drew closer to him.

“I think we could have something together, you and I.”

“What’s that?” Spike asked.

“Love,” Granny Smith breathed. Spike nodded, for he didn’t know any better. Big Macintosh told him he loved him. Why hadn’t Spike stayed? Perhaps they could have been happy together. The witch was his second chance.

\---

Days in the cave turned to weeks, turned to months, turned to years. Over time, Granny Smith and Spike began to form a very real, very physical relationship. Spike’s mind told him that this was good. It was very good.

One day, Granny Smith went to gather food for the two of them. She filled a pouch with berries and leaves for a salad. She looked up at a hill. Upon it were thousands of lovely, delicious looking flowers. She climbed the hill to reach them.

It had rained a lot the past few days, and this day was one of the nicest they’d had in a while. Unfortunately, it left the dirt in the hill distrubed. Granny Smith had collected no more than five flowers before a mudslide ran down to bury and suffocate her.

\---

Spike searched and searched for his love, but to no avail. He could not find Granny Smith anywhere. At last, he turned to the hill, drowned by the mudslide. On the side of the hill, he saw a pale green hoof sticking out.

Spike returned, more depressed than ever, to his cave home. In a quick decision, he threw himself off the edge of the mountain and died.

\---

Twilight, Fluttershy’s daughter lay awake at night in the orphanage. None of the other filles ever talked to her, and whenever she left her “home” for bread or fresh air, ponies always gave her looks of repulsion. Twilight didn’t know why. There wasn’t anything wrong with her, as far as she could tell. 

She had pure white skin and dark pink hair that fell over here blue eyes. Her pale horn peeked out from her mane. She hadn’t gotten her cutie mark yet, but she knew she would eventually.

She walked along the streets of Ponyville one day, just enjoying the sun and the warmth. Ponies whispered as she passed. Instinctively, she hid behind her hair in shame. Twilight realized, though, that maybe she shouldn’t hide from who she is. She should instead embrace the darkness inside her. 

A glow from behind her told her that, at last, she found her cutie mark. She glanced back at her flank. It was an… apple. For a moment, Twilight was confused, until she inspected the Apple furthur.

It was black, pitch black. It shimmered purple, and it had one bite taken out of it, revealing fresh, pale, flesh inside.

Twilight glared at the ponies around her, who had begun to flock. She shouted at them to back off, and they did so, in fear. With a strong blast from her horn aimed at a building, she unleashed a powerful fire that enveloped the shop and burnt it to a crisp.

Fueled with newfound rage, Twilight gleefully burned down the rest of Ponyville -- and everypony in it -- to the ground.

Upon realizing the true effect of what she’s done, Twilight ran to the mountains that she somehow instinctively knows the way to.

\---

Twilight found a cave in the mountains she fled to. Remarkably, it was equipped with a large bed, and a basketful of abandoned fruits.

In another corner, lay a single picture frame. Twilight walked over and picked it up with her horn’s magic.

The picture showcased a purple pony with big violet eyes and an even larger smile. In the corner was a name. It appeared autographed, and ended with a little heart. Twilight Sparkle, it said. Twilight held the picture to her chest, letting go of the magic and using her hoof. She could stay here. She could stay a long, long time.

\---  
Soon the cave walls become filled with drawn pictures and graphs. Everything is connected together with green vines recovered from the Everfree Forest.

Twilight stayed in the cave for seventeen years, plotting the demise of the rest of the ponies in the world. Then, she knows, everything will be alright.

But, over time, she realized that she often felt very alone. She had no one to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Twilight had no one. No one at all.

In her dulled state, Twilight began to notice that the walls, the walls of the cave were speaking to her. They would tell her that her time would soon come, that it wouldn’t be long now until her destiny was fulfilled.

The more Twilight listened, the more the walls talked. They told her the instructions to successfully destroy the world, freeing Equestria from destructors such as ponies.

Twilight lets the cave’s magic take hold of her.

Ten months later, Twilight begins to give birth to a monster.

It was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. It had horns and a tail. It did not look like a baby in the slightest. As a last resort, Twilight, still in labor, took a knife she used to slaughter animals for food and slit her throat, hoping to kill the monster inside of her. She is too late.

\---

The demon, who named himself Arakan, took control of the mountains. He gleaned every creature, pony, and animal in his sight. It destroyed forests, villages, and cities. At last, Arakan was prepared for his final battle. It would storm Canterlot, and murder the princesses. Then it could rule all of the known world, and shape it into his own image. Arakan cackled at the thought.

It spread his red leathery wings and took flight, heading for the city. The ponies there screamed as Arakan engulfed them in his flame. At last, Arakan arrived to the castle. He burned down the doors and entered the grand hall.

_Hello, Celestia,_ he said. He did not speak, exactly, but his vibrations raised through the hall, creating a dark and echoing noise.

“Who are you?” Celestia stood majestically in front of her throne. Her mane flowed around her as she prepared her horn for battle.

 _I am Arakan, son of Twilight Armor._ Arakan grinned, showing gleaming white teeth that would make a victim bleed to death with just a touch.

“You will not take Canterlot.”

 _Oh, but I already have_. As if by the castle’s own accord, the throne hall burst into deathly black and violet flames. Celestia looked on in shock.

 _Goodbye, Princess._ Arakan gave a menacing wave, the last thing Princess Celestia would see before the flames took her too, along with the rest of the world.

Everything, from the forests to the ponies, burned. Weeks passed, until there was nothing left. Nothing. Except for one thing. In the middle of the Everfree Forest, there was a tree. It’s bark was black and it’s apples divine and dark. Arakan flew above his desolate kingdom and saw the tree. He flew down to it, drawn by its power.

As if by instinct, Arakan pressed a clawed hand against its trunk. The tree glowed white, a great contrast from the black. The whole tree lit up in a display of light… until it was no longer a tree.

It had transformed into the shape of a boy. Fifteen or sixteen, by the look of him, the same kind of form Arakan had taken. But it was clear he was much, much older. The boy was not a pony, for he had arms and legs and hands, like Arakan. The tree-boy smiled and put his hands around Arakan's arms.

“Hello,” he said.

 _Hi,_ Arakan spoke.

“I am Demeli. I’ve been waiting for you a long time.”

 _Really?_ Demeli nodded.

“I’ve sat here, as a tree, for longer than you can imagine, Arakan.” Demeli smiled and took a step closer to the demon. “Waiting for someone to take an apple, turn wicked, and set off a chain of events that would eventually lead...” Demeli set his finger under Arakan's chin and pushed it up. “To you.” Demeli looked deeply into Arakan's eyes, as if drinking from a bottomless pool of desire. “You’ve done the difficult part. Now it’s just us. We have the world.”

 _The world?_ Something blazed in Arakan's eyes. _I think I’d like that._

Demeli grinned. “So would I, darling.” He knelt his head just so, and kissed the young demon. Their magic melded together, filling both entities with pure power. Demeli’s arms snaked around Arakan as the darkness inside them both bled together.

Demeli ran his finger through Arakan’s hair. It was dark and tousled, the wind blowing it into his face, allowing Demeli to push it away again and again. The sky was dark and the stars sparkled. Even though the entire world had been burnt to a crisp from Arakan’s rage, life still went on.

But now, the only life left was Arakan and Demeli. And what kind of a world would that be?

 _No_ , said Arakan. Demeli pulled away in shock at his statement.

“What do you mean, no? This is the way it's supposed to be. You and me.”

_But what’s you and me without others? Without ponies, without animals, without even the steady growth of plants? How could we rule the world when there’s no one left to control?_

Demeli was left speechless for several moments. Arakan was right, there was no point. Demeli knew he had to do something. He had to use a power he hadn’t thought about in a long time. 

“I can create us a new world,” Demeli admitted.

_One in our image._

“Yes, no more ponies.” Demeli held Arakan’s hand to their sides and lace their long fingers together. “Subjects like _us.”_

Arakan nodded. _Do it._

The wind picked up, whipping the entities' hair and clothes. From the burnt stumps of the trees came healthy trunks and leaves. The grass grew again, and flowers sprouted here and there.

Buildings were built and the animals returned. Everything was just the same as before. Almost.

Demeli and Arakan walked through the village of what used to be Ponyville, but would now be given a new name. Hand in hand, they admired their new empire. Ponies were no more. In their place were _people._ Hands instead of hooves, hair instead of manes, hips instead of flanks. Arakan smiled, admiring Demeli’s handiwork.

 _We’ll need a place to stay,_ said Arakan. Demeli nodded and led Arakan back into the woods. In the deepest part, where no one would be able to find them, was a grand house that was essentially made of a _tree._ It’s wood was black and beautiful. Arakan smiled and rested his head on his newfound lover’s shoulder.  
 _It’s beautiful,_ he said. They walked in together, planning to rule their new world from afar, together, as they’d hoped.  
“The whole apple thing doesn’t matter anymore,” Demelu reasoned he and Arakan lounged on moss sofas, tangled with each other. “Not really. All that matters is life, actually. It goes on, and it always will.”  
 _Cheers_ , said Arakan reaching up an imaginary glass, only to find a real one in his hand filled with a red liquid that smelled like grapes. _I’ll drink to that, bro._

So they did. Maybe after all this time they were so caught up with each other that they forgot to rule the world. But on some occasions they’ll decide to mess the world up just a little bit.

\---

“And that’s why we’re all stuck in quarantine,” a woman said, finishing her story with a smile. Her audience stared at her with a mix of anguish, disgust, confusion, and just appalled speechlessness on their faces.

“What the _hell_ kind of story was that?” asked one of the audience members. The woman only shrugged and grinned.

“Something wild, let me tell you,” she said.

“I’m going to go wash my ears out now,” another voice piped up.

“Yeah I can’t believe I just spent all this time listening to _that.”_

The narrator woman only smiled wickedly as the audience left, grumbling something about nightmares. She flung a leg up over her chair’s armrest. The other one rested wrapped around the chair’s side. She sighed constantly, successfully having scarred several humans.

“My work here is done,” the woman said just before she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you so, but you clearly didn’t listen if you made it all the way to the end. 
> 
> The woman is me (duh) because one of my friends needed an ending that implied it was all just a strange fever dream. The audience is you guys. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like, I’d love to hear what you thought of this strange story and I hope you weren’t too disturbed. 
> 
> Have a delightful quarantine, darlings.


End file.
